


Часы вне дома не работают

by synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mysticism, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Утро было отвратительным. За окном стояла непогода, пакостливо моросил дождь, хотя синоптики ещё утром обещали, что никаких осадков не предвидится.





	Часы вне дома не работают

Утро было отвратительным. За окном стояла непогода, пакостливо моросил дождь, хотя синоптики ещё утром обещали, что никаких осадков не предвидится. 

Часы пробили восемь утра, от чего Тим вздрогнул и резко распахнул глаза. Рядом мяукнул кот и мягко запрыгнул на постель, что-то тихо урча ему под ухо.

Он не спал, нет. Спать он уже давно разучился, скорее дремал время от времени, стараясь хоть как-то скоротать длинные часы. 

Тим уже три месяца жил в этом доме. Как риэлтор и говорил, всё было обставлено в современном стиле: хорошо оснащённая кухня, ванна и просторные комнаты с мебелью.   
Тихий район, пара магазинчиков рядом, почта, нужное отделение банка, маленький частный книжный, где владелец продавал не только книги, но и кофе — наилучшие условия для такого интроверта, как Тим. 

Чего риэлтор не сказал, так это того, что этот дом хранит свою собственную тайну. Наверное, будь это привидение, Тим даже обрадовался бы. Но дом таил более простую, но не менее странную особенность. Хотя даже особенностью это назвать было сложно. В доме стояли часы. 

Старые часы, чуть выцветшие от времени, с маленькой трещиной посредине циферблата, с тихим едва слышным маятником, который ходил из стороны в сторону, и когда Тиму было скучно, он считал, сколько же раз в минуту маятник уходил в сторону и возвращался обратно. 

Или наблюдал, как за маятником охотится кот, который всё никак не мог его поймать. Тот так и выскальзывал из лап, но кот не сдавался и часами сидел в засаде и «выслеживал» добычу. 

Со стороны обычные часы, в них не было ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание обычного человека, но антиквар сразу бы приметил их. Однако Тим знал, что спустя неделю, может, месяц, часы бы вернулись обратно.

Причину он понял позже: часы вне этого дома не работали, но стоило им вернутся на прежнее место — они шли как ни в чём не бывало. 

Сначала Тим не понимал, почему же риэлтор не избавился от них. Тот так воодушевленно говорил о часах, у которых столько проблем, но только загадочно улыбнулся, стоило только Тиму задать этот вопрос пару дней спустя. Объяснение пришло позже; Тим видел сам, когда ему пришлось отвести их к лакировщику: стрелки, словно по волшебству, не сдвинулись с места и пошли только тогда, когда он вместе с часами вновь переступил порог дома.

Никто так и не смог объяснить почему это происходит. Сам механизм часов был в порядке, и по словам часовщика, к которому обратился Тим после случая у лакировщика, работал исправно, без сбоев.

Вот и этим утром Тим по привычке глянул на экран телефона, чтобы удостовериться, что сейчас ровно восемь. Каково же было его удивление, когда часы показали шесть утра. 

Занявшись утренними делами, Тим забыл о часах, а когда они сами притянули взгляд, то те показывали десять утра. Сверившись, Тим пожал плечами — те снова шагали нога в ногу. 

Может, ему показалось?..

Но потом он вспомнил, что с месяц назад случилось то же самое, но тогда на пороге он нашёл маленького рыжего котёнка с белым пятном на носу. Он напомнил ему кота, встреченного на улице однажды в детстве, за которым он бегал без устали, выслеживая того с утра до ночи.

Тим вздохнул и, сам не зная, зачем, поплёлся открывать двери, думая о том, что это просто забавное совпадение. 

Но Тима ждал сюрприз: на пороге его снова ждали, поприветствовав громким тявканьем, а после заливистым радостным лаем. 

Как и в прошлый раз, оглядев всё вокруг, но не найдя никого похожего на «доставщика посылок», Тим подхватил щенка на руки и вернулся в дом.

Хотел бы он думать, что и котёнок, и щенок — это выходка соседей, но у него были сомнения. 

Щенок снова гавкнул, а затем послышался звон разбивающегося стекла, шипение и тихий, протяжный скулёж. 

Направляясь в гостиную, Тим уже знал, что увидит, и испытал лёгкую горечь. 

На полу, циферблатом вниз, лежали часы: стекло вылетело и разбилось на десяток осколков, стрелки часов немного погнулись. 

Через пару часов Тим уже ехал к знакомому часовщику, бережно держа драгоценную ношу. По приезду на место он с удивлением обнаружил, что часы, не остановившись ни на секунду, продолжали идти.

Тим, воодушевившись, рассказал мастеру о странностях часов, а часовщик в шутку назвал часы сводниками. Ведь когда они замедлились, Тим нашёл кота, а затем и собаку. Он нашёл тех, с кем в этом доме не будет одиноко и о ком он сможет заботиться. 

И Тим осознал, что и правда, возможно, часы олицетворяли то, что он сам не понимал — время останавливалось в его доме, не давая шагнуть вперёд, точнее, дело было даже не в самом времени и часах, а в Тиме. 

И теперь, если вдруг часы замедляют свой бег, Тим уже знает — скоро что-то случится, но найти этому объяснение не может до сих пор.


End file.
